Was it all a lie?
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Austin lied. Ally's broken. Austin knows. Ally's hurt. Austin's sorry. Will it be enough for the duo to rebuild they're entire friendship? And.. will a stronger relationship come to a binding? Or will they be stuck in the 'Friend Zone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Do you ever get that feeling that your dead while your living? That your heart was beating but it wasn't pumping blood? The blood that was so needed for you to actually be alive. The blood that could flow with a simple prick to the thing that caters it. As people would call it; Skin or You.

Ever thought about if your heart could actually _shatter _because of a stupid _boy? _

She does.

She has.

It's a horrible thing really.

The horrible part?

She had to had been broken so bad, that she hoped for someone to just jump out of nowhere and stab her where her heart is_— Was__—_ to make the pain _just disappear._

Like _he _did.

She laughs a quiet, dead laugh.

_He _never cared about her.

_He _didn't want to know her.

_He _used her.

_He _lied to her.

_He _kissed her, and told her it was a mistake.

But worst of all?

_He _made her fall for him, in every little way possible.

And then, what did the almighty Austin Moon do?

He _left her_.

Just left.

Not a simple call. Just a fucking _text. _

He'd said exactly this;

Ally, Hi.. Uhm, i don't exactly know what to say. All i can ACTUALLY say is that i'm halfway to L.A. and you'll never see me again. Uhm, i also guess it's time for truth? Yeah.. it's time for truth. I didn't.. love you. I.. used you. And i lied about everything. I'm so sorry though. But thank you_—_for getting me my dream. Goodbye. By the time you read this; I'll have changed my number.

**Fuck him.**

**I don't need him.**

_Yes, you do.. _

**Nope.. He lied..**

_You love him still though._

**Shut up.**

_You know it's true. _

**Shut up!**

_Your going crazy because of him._

**SHUT UP!**

_You fucking love him. _

_He lied._

_He used you._

_He broke you._

_Yet you Still love him. _

**FUCK HIM.**

_Denial._

**He lied..**

_I know. _

It's always a battle between her conscious.

Back and forth, never settling with one thought. One thing.

**He'll come back.**

_You know that's not true.._**  
**

Always voicing what she wants, but knowing _It's just not true.._

He calls one night.

**"Hello?"**

"Ally?"

**"Who's this?"**

_Him..._**  
**

"It's me.." Pause. "Austin."

**"Oh." **

She just wants to _forget_ about _him._

She's watched him swoon over other girls. She's watched him flirt with other girls. She's watched him kiss other girls.

It was always _other girls. _Never _her. She. Ally.. _

"Yeah.."

**"What did you want me to do?"**

It was never want. He never _wanted _or _needed _something from her. Always _can you do this, _or _can you do that. _Not _I want you. _Always _do do do. _

"I wanted to talk to you."

_Lie. _

**"Really?"**

"Yeah."

_Lie._

**"Oh." **

"How are you Alls?"**  
**

She wants to cry now. He's _lying _again. But she can't push him away. She wants too. But she _just_ _can't_.

**"Good. How about you?" **

The conversation's bare. Dead. She's hurt. She can't believe him. She doesn't know he's serious this time.

His life had been broken when he left her.

He hadn't felt whole.

He tried to move on.

He _had _lied to her.

About a lot of things.

He told her they were a mistake.

Everything.

The kiss.

The hugs.

The smiles.

Literally _everything._

"Good.. Look Ally.. I.. I'm sorry.. and I.. I miss you."

He thought that if he lied; To her; To himself; They'd both _move on _and _forget _about _each other. _

They _didn't._

She _tried._

He _tried._

They both _failed. _

**"Oh.. I uhm.. I miss you too." **

She's torn. _Lie _to him like _he did. _Or tell him how miserable she is without him.

She told one truth.

He's happy.

Now _she want's the truth._

"Ally listen, about the things i said i lied about.. they weren't true."

**"How can i believe you? You've lied already.. so much. It hurts." **

_She's hurt._

_He knows._

_Just fucking tell the truth._

__"If I tell you the truth, will you believe me then?"

_Yes. _

_No. _

_Maybe._

_I just don't know.. _

__**"Maybe." **

* * *

**A/N: **I.. have no words. Like, None. OBVIOUSLY, you can tell it's an Angst story.

Third person.

I don't know how many chapter's there will be.

I hope you... didn't hate it?

They WILL end up together.

And uhm..

Review?

Please ._. ?

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

**"Maybe."**

Her words are small. She doesn't know what to say.

_What can she say?_

"Okay.. Well, I lied. When i said everything was a mistake.. I.. I lied. I thought you'd be better off without me. I thought... I thought-"

**"No. You didn't think. You didn't think of how much it would hurt to have you leave me. Out of nowhere. And on top of that, not even a proper goodbye. And that text, as you say, held more lies. All you did was lie!"**

"I'm sorry! I thought you'd move on. I tried to move on too. I couldn't though. Along the lines of you becoming my partner and best friend, i fell in love with you, i just don't know when."

_Lies._

Lies.

More _Lies!_

**"Stop lying to me!"**

"What can i say!"

_Nothing._

**"You can say anything! JUST DON'T LIE ANYMORE!"**

_No more lies.._**  
**

"I'm Sorry.."

**"No your not."**

"I'll find a way to make you believe in me again. Until then? Goodbye."**  
**

He hangs up and you just want to break down and cry.

Just _cry._

Why can't he just _stop lying_?

The eternal battles begin again.

**He'll find a way to prove it.**

_He'll just break you again._

**He missed me.**

_He's lying._

**He want's my forgiveness.**

_He's faking it._

**I trust him.**

_No you don't._

**I believe in him.**

_Stop lying to yourself._

_He's going to try to build you back up._

_He's going to make you smile._

_He's going to take what he wants._

_Then what?_

_BREAK YOU!_

_He's using you again._

_He's hurting you again._

**No..**

_Yes.._**  
**

**I know..**_  
_

_So does he.. yet he just doesn't care._**  
**

**Save me..**

_I'm sorry._**  
**

_Your on your own._

Love hurts people. But if you find it with the right people, it saves you. Helps you. Nurtures your lifeless soul back to health.

The only person that could do that for her is Austin.

She knows she should push him away.

Leave him like he left her.

Stop him from trying.

Stop him from coming back.

But she cant.

She loves him.

She believes in him.

She shouldn't.

She does.

She doesn't know what to do.

She can't just push him away.

He means to much to her.

_Just stop._

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is small. Future chapters may be small, or even smaller. It's how the story is supposed to be.

Uhm.. anyways, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed! It helped me want to write more.

I think i'm pretty good with writing angst stories, because i can relate o_e.

Please,

Please

PLEASE,

Review.

I'll try to post the next chapter soon!

Review..

Please ._.?

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

_He lied.. Again._

It's been a month.

He hasn't called back.

He just disappeared again.

She seen the magazines though_—_ He got a new girlfriend; Alice.

_Alice._

'How shallow can he get?' She thinks.

_Her nickname is Ali. _

_Ally. _

The fuck?

_Don't trust the bastard._

**I have too.**

_It won't save you to believe in him though._

_It'll break you more. _

**I'd rather be broken believing he would try to come back, then broken knowing he wouldn't.**_  
_

_That doesn't save your pride._

**I don't care. ****I trust him.**

_You shouldn't._

**But i do.**

_I know. _

**Help me.**

_You can't be saved._

**I need help.**

_Believe in yourself._

**That's kinda hard, when you've been broken all your life.**

_I can't really respond to that.. _

_Cause it's the truth.._

* * *

**I'm sorry this is shorter. **

**It's MEANT to be like this though (:**

**Again, sorry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

Have you ever sat up at night, And just let your barrier down?

Brick by brick?

She's sat in silence and cried.. _Plenty of times._

She's let it defeat her, Made her think _She's worthless_.

_You let the burden of my thoughts get to her._

Like safety pins and razors..

She regrets it

_Now You've got the scars.._

**They remind me..**

Of how the scarlet red trickled down her skin.

**I regret the pleasure it gave me, How I felt I needed it to happen.**

**I regret that I let my family and friends..**

**Down.**

**Discover.**

**Drown in pain.**

_All because.. You let the anxiety and wretchedness reach you._

**I let it control me.. **

The pain.

The pleasure.

_It gave you peace. _

_Makes you cringe. _

**The thoughts I think, Overtake me sometimes, Sometimes.. I like to go back.**

**To the feelings, To The way it was cold against my skin.**

Sometimes..

_You think your good enough to stop._

But something reminds her,

_She's not.._

**Just sometimes.. I'd like to end it all..**

_Only sometimes._

The wound left by the blade of steel bleeds out as she lies head in hand.

Wondering why her once seemingly perfect life took such a terrible stand.

She cries every night craving what her old, perfect life used to hold.

Her friends.

Her smile.

Her family.

Her unbreakable stronghold.

Her heart is broken by the one who she thought she loved more then anything.

He took her heart, her trust and her love and threw it away, now her wrists are aching.

Her love he threw away was all that had kept her safe, kept her alive.

Now without the feeling of being cared for she can't find a reason to survive.

* * *

**Review.**


	5. Authors Note

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't****review, ****don't**** message your friends,****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

****Also, I'm so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter; I couldn't update today because I had to babysit today. I will TRY To update tomorrow; No promises though.

I'm sorry!

But PLEASE,

Sign the petition! Or This story may get deleted!


End file.
